Midnight clear
by A little French Girl
Summary: [TRADUCTION]Pré-apocalypse, Carol Peletier vole un peu de temps pour elle-même la veille de Noël, et rencontre une âme sœur dans le plus improbable de tous les lieux, le marché local "7 à 11".


**Note de la traductrice: **Une petite traduction fr de la fanfiction de Green Owl sur le couple Daryl/Carol de The Walking Dead que j'affectionne beaucoup, j'espère que vous allez apprécié, bonne lecture mes chers amis!

* * *

Ce fut la veille de Noël, la première fois qu'elle le vit.

Elle venait juste de mettre le petit sac de Reese(1) sur le comptoir et cherchait sa monnaie.

Il était juste derrière elle, attendant patiemment alors qu'elle a tenté en vain de trouver quelques pièces dans son porte-monnaie.

Elle avait du mal car ses doigts étaient glacés. Sa ville natale en Virginie avait occasionnellement de la neige pour les vacances, mais ici en Géorgie, ils avaient à se contenter d'un froid à glacer le sang qui semblait s'installer dans l'air pendant des semaines entières. Ce soir , elle avait oublié ses mitaines, et avait un mal fou à choisir à travers les pièces de monnaie.

_-"Tenez."_

Elle baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il avait glissé une pièce sur le comptoir, l'ajoutant à sa pile.

_-"Merci." _Dit-elle, en souriant alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers son visage.

Elle ne le regarda qu'un court instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui donner l'impression de caractéristiques frappants, un grain de beauté au-dessus du coin gauche de sa bouche, et une paire d'yeux enfoncés de la couleur des Caraïbe à midi.

_-"De rien." _Murmura-t-il, son ton indiquant qu'il était un peu gêné.

Après les cinq premières années, le lundi soir était devenu une sorte de consolation à la monotonie.

Ed rentrait un peu de temps après 5 heures. Il se mettait à boire à partir du moment où il arrivait au réfrigérateur, passant de la bière au whisky quand Hank Williams, Jr. , apparaissait à l'écran. Si elle avait de la chance, il serait concentré jusqu'à la mi-temps. C'était sa chance pour glisser dans son manteau et ses chaussures, saisir son sac et ses clés, et glisser par la porte arrière dans la nuit.

C'était son moment, ses précieuses heures où elle pourrait prétendre qu'elle était libre. Mais elle prenait toujours soin de garder une certaine mesure dans ses faits et gestes. Il n'y a pas de secrets dans le comté de Pemberton.

Son premier arrêt était au buraliste. Elle parcourait les magazines et les livres de décoration d'intérieur, à la recherche de brefs aperçus de ses modèles préférés, juste la saveur de quelque chose de beau à ranger dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse passer la semaine. Elle prit une revue de Sports Illustrait pour Ed, mais rien pour elle.

Le suivant était le Piggly Wiggly, où elle acheter Slim Jims(1), tortilla, queso, et couennes de porc. Ed était très arrêté dans ses goûts. Si tout était "parfait", elle réduisait la possibilité qu'il se fâcher contre elle.

Son dernier arrêt était le "7 à 11"(5). Elle pourrait enfin se permettre un moment pour retenir son souffle dans les rangées de bonbons. Elle aimait ceux avec du beurre d'arachide. Les caramels suivant de près. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la noix de coco, pas depuis cette nuit où elle réalisa que la lune de miel était terminée.

Le caissier demanda à Carol si elle voulait un sac.

Elle secoua la tête_. "Non, merci."_

Elle ne voulait s'attarder dans le magasin, alors elle mis les bonbons dans son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le vent était assez fort pour faire de l'ouverture de la porte avec sa hanche un défi, tellement qu' elle passa tous ses sacs à sa main droite, prête à ajouter son bras valide dans l'effort.

Il fut si rapide qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait bougé.

Un moment il payait ses cigarettes et ses boites de conserve, et la minute d'après il était là, l'aidant à ouvrir la porte.

Elle n'avait pas pris en compte sa force et elle trébucha. Il la rattrapa facilement, mais en essayant de la faire tenir debout, sa main avait serré une contusion douloureuse qu'elle avait reçu la veille sur son bras. Elle glapit.

_-"Putain de merde, je suis désolé!"_ murmura-t-il en la lâchant immédiatement . _"Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal." (2)_

Elle secoua la tête. "_Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal."_

_-"Vous êtes sure?"_ Demanda-t-il, sa voix douce et hésitante.

Ce fut sa première chance d'obtenir une meilleur vue sur lui. Elle remarqua qu'il était un peu plus grand que la plupart des hommes et ses cheveux étaient d'une nuance indéfinissable de brun, mais ses yeux étaient si bleu, si lumineux, qu'ils rappelèrent à Carol les lagons de Curaçao, et les quelques brefs, moments de bonheur brillant qu'elle avait eu sur la plage, juste après son mariage, avant le premier de ses nombreux «accidents».

_-"J'ai juste..."_ Elle chercha la meilleure excuse. "_Je suis tombé sur quelque chose il y a quelques jours."_

Il resta silencieux alors qu'il la regardait, son expression était compréhensive et illisible (3) à la fois.

Il était trop intimidant, et elle détourna les yeux de honte.

_-"Je connais ça."_ Dit-il, brisant la tension alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un vieux pick-up gris. _«Je me cogne les orteils au moins une fois par semaine."_

_-"Merci encore,"_ Répondit-elle, laissant sa voix être plus forte qu'un murmure pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin alors qu'il baissait la tête dans un geste maladroit de reconnaissance.

Elle se retourna pour partir, et remarqua alors qu'il avait laissé tomber quelque chose.

_-"Hé, attendez une minute!_" Le rappela-t-elle tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte.

_-"Ouais?"_

-_"N'oubliez pas ça"_ dit-elle en tenant la boîte de nourriture pour chat qui était tombé de son sac dans sa tentative pour la sauver de la rencontre de son visage avec le trottoir.

_-"Oh, wow, merci,"_ dit-il, en attendant qu'elle se rapproche. _"Jack aurait hurlé toute la nuit si j'avais oublié son dîner de Noël."_

_-"Jack?"_ Demanda-t-elle.

Il se recula de la portière afin qu'elle puisse jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cabine du camion.

Il était difficile de discerné la forme de l'énorme créature recroquevillé qui dormait sur le siège, mais en un instant il se réveilla, étendit une épaisse jambe trapu, et regarda derrière son épaule. Un seul œil d'or brillait dans l'obscurité contre son épaisse fourrure couleur encre.

_-"Salut,"_ Souffla-t-elle alors que l'énorme animal trapu noir lui fit un clin d'œil, et installa sa tête confortablement sur son énorme corps. Elle se tourna vers l'homme. "_Laissez-moi deviner, son nom complet est " One-Eyed Jack "?(_4)

_"Observateur."_ Hocha-t-il de la tête avec approbation alors qu'il lui sourit.

Son cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux étaient aussi clair que le clair de lune dans les ténèbres et son expression était si ouverte et si confiante. Un homme d'une telle beauté, qui dégageait une particulière empathie ,si calme, ressemblait vraiment à celle d'un enfant. Elle voulait dégager les cheveux de son front, pour le faire sentir mieux d'une certaine façon.

_-"Eh bien, merci encore,"_ dit-elle, en tendant la main vers lui.

Il la prit et la serra doucement. "Joyeux Noël."

_"A vous aussi"_, répondit-elle, en remettant ses sacs de façon plus confortable et se retourna pour partir.

_-"Hey,"_ dit-il avant de monter dans le camion. _"Puis-je vous déposer quelque part?"_

Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle et semblait nerveux, il était robuste d'une façon que seul un homme peux acquérir par de long années de dur travail physique, mais il ne cherchait pas à être imposant. Il portait des vêtements déchiraient et tachaient de graisse , mais sentait bon. Il avait une joyeuse grosse boule de poils félinne avec un œil qui l'avait convaincu d'aller chercher une boîte de nourriture pour chat dans un magasin ouvert h/24 simplement pour avoir son "dîner de Noël."

Son antenne, aiguisé par des années d'attention aux humeurs des autres, surtout d'Ed, lui dit qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Elle sentait aussi qu'il y avait plus dans son offre de la raccompagner jusqu'à la maison qu'elle partageait avec son mari.

C'était sure dans la cabine du camion, sure, chaleureux , et respectueux.

Il était là, si elle le voulait.

Il était là si elle était prête.

Elle hésita un instant. Suffisamment jeter un dernier regard au magasin, où une Chevy Impala noir était garé près de la porte. Elle frissonna en se rappelant que leur voisin venait justement de finir la restauration d'une voiture exactement comme celle-là.

Il n'y a pas de secrets dans le comté de Pemberton.

_-"Merci, mais ça va aller"_ Répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête avec sérieux, ferma la porte, démarra son camion, et sortit du parking.

Ce fut une longue marche jusqu'à sa maison, mais elle ne senti pas le froid.

Elle se sentait juste comme si toutes ses molécules étaient entrain de se réorganiser. Son corps était toujours le même, ses ecchymoses étaient toujours là, ses peurs étaient toujours présente, mais d'un certaine façon elle se sentait différente. En l'espace de quelques minutes, c'était comme si tout avait changé.

Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un comme ça dans ce bas monde, quelqu'un qui comprenait son monde sans la juger de se laisser faire, cela lui fit mal. Elle sentit la piqûre froide des larmes qui couler sur ses joues , elle les essuya rapidement. Ed se douterait de quelque chose si il la voyait pleurer, et qu'il n'en était pas la raison.

Elle chercha ses clés dans son sac à main, mais le vent était si glacial qu'une fois qu'elle les eu trouvé, elle les fit tombé et se perdre dans les ombres.

_-"Merde!"_

La température avait baissé rapidement au cours des dernières heures. Elle aurait voulut ne pas avoir a les chercher alors que ses mains et ses pieds commençaient a s'engourdir, mais sonnait à la porte pour réveiller Ed et essayer de lui faire ouvrir la porte était hors de question.

Elle était cependant sur le point de le faire, lorsque les phares d'une voiture qui passait lentement illuminent les clés qui reposaient sur la deuxième marche du perron.

_-"Oui!" _Murmura-t-elle en les attrapant, elle chercha en suite la clé de la porte d'entré.

Elle était sur le point de fermer la porte derrière elle quand elle vit que la lumière des phares ne disparaisaient pas.

Elle venait d'une camionnette garée dans l'allée d'à côté.

L'avait-il suivi jusqu'à sa maison? Voulait-il savoir où elle vivait? Ou tout simplement s'assurer qu'elle allait bien?

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur, mais n'alluma pas les lumières. Elle voulait voir si c'était lui.

Au bout d'un moment, le conducteur coupa le moteur et sorti de sa voiture.

C'était bien lui.

Il tenait son chat, une boîte de Spaghettis et une boîte de nourriture pour chat, tout en essayant de trouvé la clé de sa maison.

Il lui fallu un petit bout de temps, mais il réussit finalement à faire rentré son chat, les boîtes, et lui-même à l'intérieur sans trop d'histoire.

Carol prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle, alors qu'elle réchauffait ses mains glacées.

Donc, c'était lui la personne qui qui vivait dans la maison de Merle Dixon tandis que celui-ci purgeait sa peine en prison.

Elle se rappela avoir entendu Ed mentionner le nom de leur nouveau voisin à un moment donné durant la semaine dernière.

Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà?

Cela lui prit un moment, mais elle finit par s'en souvenir en voyant les lumières dans la cuisine s'allument.

_-"Joyeux Noël ... Daryl."_

* * *

(1): Certainement de quelconque marques de nourriture mais je n'ai pas trouvé de résultat très concluant en cherchant donc je ne suis pas sure.

(2): Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois mettre du vouvoiement ou tu tutoiement pour Daryl. Parce que pour Carol c'est facile c'est vouvoiement car dans sa situation ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle tutoie directement quelqu'un qu'elle vient de rencontrait alors que ça serait bien le genre de Daryl au contraire mais mettre du vous pour les dialogues de Carol et du Tu pour ceux Daryl sonne bizarre donc j'ai opté pour le vouvoiement pour tous les deux mais si vous avez une autre option faite moi signe. ^^

(3): Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que cette phrase sonne bizarre mais je voyais vraiment pas comme traduire ça ,les mots étaient "understanding and unreadable" si vous avez mieux comme traduction je prend. ;)

(4): J'ai préféré laisser ça en anglais je trouve que ça sonne mieux.

(5): Juste au cas ou quelqu'un n'arrive pas a comprendre ce qu'est le 7 a 11, c'est tout simplement l (supermarché) américain.

Note de la traductrice: J'espère que cette traduction vous a plus, on se retrouve très vite pour une autre,promis! Bye! :D


End file.
